Tygriana the tiger princess
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An Au where Tygra is a girl named Tygriana and the clan is allies with Thundera.
1. Chapter 1

_An Au where Tygra is a girl named Tygriana and the clan is allies with Thundera._

chapter 1

Javan was the leader of the tiger clan he was a close friend of Claudius the king of Thundera. They were good friends. His wife Sirbriena was going to have a cub. Javan couldn't wait to become a father.

"I know that the tigers will have handsome little future chief," Javan said.

"Or beautiful chieftess." Sirbriena said.

It was going to be a wonderful time for the tigers the cub of the chief was going to arrive soon. They couldn't wait for the cub to arrive. The cub was very active doing a lot of kicking. "Ow!" Sirbriena said.

"What's wrong?" Javan asked.

"The cub kicked really hard just now," Sirbriena said.

Javan came over and knelt down to her growing belly. "Take it easy on your mother, I know you want to be out but you must wait." Javan said.

"Oh sweet heart, you can be so silly at times, let's just hope the cub listens." she said.

Today Sirbriena was talking to some other female tigers and one had a little cub and Sirbriena was the only one who was pregnant. "Your son is very cute," Sirbriena said. The other female tigers had to agree.

"Thank you," the mother said.

The other female touched Sirbriena's belly. "Look at that belly you are going to have that cub soon." she said.

"Yes in about two more months Javan and I are pretty excited." Sirbriena said.

"I think you are having a boy every wife of the chief has had a boy for generations ever since Tygus was chief." a younger female said.

"Now, now there is good chance it could be a girl," one of the older females chided.

"If it is girl will the blood of Tygus continue?" the young female asked.

"Most likely, the female carries the blood, and the child after will too, so any child born to the family will carry the blood of Tygus," the older female explained.

Sirbriena made a face and gasped. "Are you okay?" the new mother tiger asked.

"Yes the cub just gave a hard kick. It is doing a great dealing of kicking now and some of them are hard." Sirbriena said. "But it stopped." she said.

"I know how that feels my son did a lot of kicking before he was born." the new mother said.

Sirbriena sighed and rubbed her belly.

Javan came home a bit later. "Hello my love," he said.

"Hello, Javan," she said and kissed him.

They were sitting down together. Sirbriena felt another kick. "Little one please stop, you're hurting mommy." she said.

"The cub must be doing a lot of kicking," Javan said.

"Yes and the cub is very strong, I hope he or she doesn't literally hurt me," she said.

Javan just held her close and chuffed with affection. Sirbriena leaned back and relaxed. "My lovely Sirbriena soon we will be parents." he said.

"I know, I just hope our cub is healthy, that is what I want. I don't care if the cub is a boy or a girl." she said.

"Yes all we want is a healthy cub." he agreed.

Sirbriena was now heavy with the cub.

On a chilly winter day Javan was with another council member discussing things. Sirbriena was by herself. Caspin came in. "Sirbriena, Javan sent me here to check on you," Caspin said.

"I'm fine he has nothing to worry about." she said. Then she grunted and made a face.

"Are you okay?" Caspin asked.

"I think so I just need to go to bathroom." she said. Then went to relieve herself. Caspin was just about to leave when she came out. "My water broke," she said.

Caspin gasped he was startled about this Sirbriena was going to give birth. "Hang on I'll get the midwives," Caspin said. He ran outside. He saw the midwives close by. He ran to them. "You must come quickly Sirbriena is in labor," he said.

The midwives rushed off. "I'll go get Javan," Caspin said.

"You do that," one of the midwives said.

Caspin hurried to find Javan while the midwives left to help Sirbriena.

Once at the house the midwives took Sirbriena to the birthing room.

Caspin saw Javan and ran to him. "Caspin why are you back? I asked you to be with Sirbriena," Javan said.

"The cub is coming," Caspin said.

"WHAT?! I better get going," Javan said. Then hurried to his house.

Once at the house the midwives made him wait outside since Sirbriena was so close to the birth. Javan would worry when heard her scream. Then he heard what he was waiting to hear. It was a cub's crying.

Sirbriena heard her baby's cries. Her eyes filled with tears. She saw her cub getting cleaned up. "It's a girl," one of the midwives said.

The midwife came out. Javan saw her and came up to her. "Is she alright?" Javan asked.

"Yes, she's just tired." the midwife said.

Javan sighed in relief his wife was alright. "I'm a father now," he said.

"Yes you are now the father of beautiful little girl," the midwife said.

"I have a daughter," Javan said. "May see my new daughter?" he asked.

"Of course," the midwife said.

Javan came in and saw his wife she was smiling. He saw swaddled tightly in a warm blanket was his new daughter. She was so small. "Look at her Javan, isn't she beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes she is, so lovely. No doubt about it she will be a lovely women when she grows up." Javan said.

"Would you like to hold her?' she asked him.

"Yes I would love too," Javan said. He took the tiny cub into his arms. The little girl shuffled around in her blanket. "You don't won't to shuffle out of that sweetie it's very cold here," he said.

"Javan you are so sweet with her," Sirbriena said. "What should we name her?" she asked.

"I was thinking Tygriana." Javan said.

"What a pretty name," Sirbriena said.

"Welcome to the world Tygriana," Javan said. "You are a very specail girl." he said.

Then Tygriana started to cry. Sirbriena took Tygriana back into her arms and got herself ready. Then started to nurse her daughter. Tygriana began to drink her mother's milk. Javan watched his daughter nurse. He gently touched her hair it was so soft.

"My lovely little girl." he cooed. Javan knew he had to go out soon and tell his people that he is now a father of a lovely daughter.

Outside many of the tigers got into a fuss they saw Javan running to his home. One of the tigers he almost ran into recalled him saying. "My wife is having a baby!"

The other tigers were sure that Javan was now a proud father. They saw Javan come out. They were wondering what Javan had to say. All of them began talking at once. "Quiet!" Javan said.

They quieted right down. "Okay, now I have an announcement to make," Javan said. "My wife Sirbriena has given birth," he said.

The tigers looked so happy. "You are now a father lord Javan how wonderful." one of the tigers said.

"How is the little guy?" one of them asked.

"Yes I bet he looks just like you," another said.

"I hope he is healthy." another one said.

"Quiet," Javan said. "Both mother and child are fine," he said. The other tigers looked really happy.

"Tells about the little guy, does he look like you?' said a member of the council.

'Hang on let him speak," Caspin said. All the tigers became quiet.

"Thank you Caspin," Javan said. Caspin nodded his head. "Now I have to correct you all on something the cub is beautiful little girl," he said.

The other tigers looked shocked a female cub had been born to the family of the chief. That had never happened before every tiger chief had always had a son. "You have daughter?" one of the surprised tigers asked.

"Yes and she is just as lovely as her mother." Javan said. "Her name is Tygriana," he said.

"Can we see her?" one of council members asked.

"Not right now I'm afraid, Sirbriena is really tired and Tygriana is little and shouldn't have so much contact with other's before her body can build up it's defenses." Javan said.

The tigers made a disappointed groan. "Calm down in a couple of weeks you will get to meet her." Javan said.

Meanwhile Tygriana being settled down by her mother. _Where am I? Why is it dark? Why is it cold? What is this warm thing wrapped around me? What is touching me? What with all these smells and sounds?_ Tygriana thought. She didn't know what strange world she had been thrown into. Her eyes will remain closed until she is at least 10 days old.

Javan went back inside to be with his family. He touched his daughter's little hand. "I'm so happy that you gave me a healthy daughter," he said.

"It is up to us to help her grown into the woman she is to be." she said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Tygriana's eyes were shut tight but they will soon open to taken the the sight the world has to offer. "I bet her eyes are brown like yours." Javan said.

"No they are blue like yours." Sirbriena said.

"Well we will find out when they open which will be in a few days." Javan said.

Tygriana's crying would keep them up at night but they loved her very much and knew someday she would become a fine tigress. Finally after about 10 days later Tygriana's eyes were starting to open. "That's right open those eyes," Javan said.

"Come on let's see those pretty eyes." Sirbriena said.

Tygriana's eyes opened and she took in what she saw. It was kind of blurry at first then cleared up. She saw her mother and father looking at her. "Look at those eyes so big and brown." Javan said.

"Such sweet brown eyes," Sirbriena said.

Tygriana didn't know what they were saying they were like talking another langue. But right now she wanted to be fed. So she started to cry. "AWE!' her parents said.

The Sirbriena picked her up and start to nurse her. "Our daughter has quite the appetite." Javan said.

"Yes, this is a very healthy appetite a good sign she is healthy." Sirbriena said.

Tygriana had a great deal of growing to do. As time passed Tygriana was starting grow. Now she was at least six months old. She now had some teeth. Which meant nursing would soon come to an end.

Sirbriena began to nurse her when Tygriana clamped down a bit a hard during the nursing. "Ow!" Sirbriena said.

Javan heard Sirbriena from the other room. "Is everything alright dear?" he asked.

"Yes it's just sometimes Tygriana sometimes bites down during feeding. Mostly when I readjust her or switch her over." she said. "I don't mind it's just now that she has some teeth it hurts." she said.

"I'm sure she is not trying to hurt you," Javan said.

"I know she's not, and she starting not to be so keen on the nursing." Sirbriena said.

"Well it could be time to introduce her to soft food mash like most cubs her age," Javan said.

"Good idea." Sirbriena said.

So they decided to give it a try. She took it pretty quickly.

Before they knew a whole year had passed. Now Tygriana was a year old. "My little girl," Javan said.

The tigers held a big celebration that the young princess had grow up to be such a sweet little one year old.

Nothing could of ruined this happy life. Then one day while Sirbriena was out forging with her friends the monster known as the Fangstire attacked. Sirbriena and the tigers made a run for it. When the griffin the guardian of the mountain appeared it began to fight the Fangstire and saw it was after Sirbriena so he protected her. The Fangstire ran off after that.

Sirbriena was relieved that they were safe.

"Now let's go home before the Fangstire comes back." she said.

"Good idea." one of the females said.

They went home and the other tigers were concerned because they were gone a long time. Javan came up to his wife. "Are you alright darling?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine that Fangstire it attacked us." she said.

"Well if that Fangstire becomes more of a problem we will have to leave," Javan said.

"I agree," Sirbriena said.

They went into their house and found their little daughter dozing in the crib. When her father and mother came up she woke up and began to reach for them and giggling. Javan picked her up. "You are my beautiful little princess." he said.

Tygriana was sure to grow up big and strong. She was also sure to have amazing beauty too. "Dada," Tygriana said.

"That's right my little angel," Javan said.

"She is such a sweet little cub." Sirbriena said.

Soon little Tygriana was walking. At first it was just a few steps at time, now she was toddling all over the place.

Tygriana continued to grow and grow. Now she was two years old. She wore soft and warm fur lined dress. "You look so pretty in that dress." Javan said. Sirbriena was out with some friends. So Javan was watching Tygriana

"Daddy play?' Tygriana asked.

"I would love to play with you princess," Javan said.

"Hooray!" Tygriana said.

Javan placed her on his shoulders and began to move around with her. Soon the two of them were laughing. They were having a lot of fun. Javan began to tickle her. "The tickle monster's got you!" Javan said.

"Quit it!" Sirbriena said laughing.

"Okay that's enough," Javan said stopping then held her close. "I love you my dear little darling." he said.

"I love you daddy," Tygriana said.

Caspin came in to the room. "Lord Javan we need to go hunting and forging to prepare for the winter." Caspin said.

"Okay," Javan said.

"Daddy," Tygriana said.

"What is it Tygriana?" Javan asked.

"Stay," Tygriana said holding on to her father's leg.

"I'm sorry Tygriana I must go help. We all need the food for the winter. So don't worry daddy will be home soon." he said. "Caspin can you stay here and watch her?' he asked.

"Of course lord Javan." Caspin said.

Javan left and Caspin turned to the little cub. "Okay Tygriana I'm going to watch you for a bit. So what would you like to do?" Caspin asked.

"I want to hear a story," Tygriana said.

"I can manage that," Caspin said and picked out a story book.

Caspin sat Tygriana on his lap and read the story to her. Tygriana liked to look at the pictures. "Now what would you like to do?" Caspin asked after the book ended.

"I want play," Tygriana said.

"Okay what do you want to play?" Caspin asked her.

"I don't know," Tygriana said.

"How about we play with a ball?" Caspin suggested.

"Okay," Tygriana said

Caspin and Tygriana rolled a ball back and forth. Then the little cub started to yawn. "Okay little lady you need your nap." Caspin said then picked her up and tucked her into her crib.

Tygriana was sleeping in her crib it was pretty cute. She was so precious. A bit later Javan came in and Tygriana was now awake. "Daddy!" Tygriana said.

"Tygriana!" Javan said and picked her. "Were you good for Caspin?" he asked.

"She was little angel." Caspin said.

"Thank you Caspin," Javan said.

Sirbriena came in and saw Caspin go out the door. "Darling why was Caspin here?" Sirbriena asked.

"Oh I had to do something because we needed to get more food for the winter. So he watched Tygriana while I was out." Javan said.

"Good I hope she behaved." Sirbriena said.

"Caspin said she did." Javan said.

Javan knew he must talk to the white tiger clan so they could better their relations. He heard the leader of the white tiger clan had a son maybe he can arrange his daughter to marry the white tiger clan's heir.

To be continued


End file.
